


Recurring Themes

by everybathtub



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, its just things i think mightve gone on in thirteen's head in The Timeless Children, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybathtub/pseuds/everybathtub
Summary: Memories flooding back seemed to be a theme today for her.-Its just the little bit of hell in thirteen's thought process before ruth!doctor showed up in the matrix. major fucking spoilers for DW 12x10 The Timeless Children.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), its subtle - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Recurring Themes

Memories flooding back seemed to be a theme today for her. 

At first it was Gallifrey.  
Running through the fields, school days, reprimands from teachers (or the absence thereof, because the teachers had realised reprimands weren’t doing anything.)  
It had been a time of hope for her.  
And him. Her best friend, her equal, minds and bodies colliding, a partnership unlike anything else. They had wanted to see the stars but they had also been them, bright and a beacon in the night. Before he was the Master and she was the Doctor.  
Smiles, red grass, warmth. The call to adventure and discovery, curiosity growing, stealing the TARDIS, leaving, running. 

Now this. 

The unknown has never scared her before, but it was because she knew she had faced it before and always come out victorious. To find it inside of her was…  
So much had been taken from her: her past, herself, her genes.  
Like a train come out of nowhere to hit her brain, realisations hit. Her life was a lie held up so carefully by the Time Lords. She had been experimented on, definitely without her consent. The Master had known all this for as long as she had known O. There were multitudes of herself out there who didn’t know any of this. There were multitudes of Time Lords who had and didn’t tell her.  
That unknown she had faced and beaten so many times before, had it beaten her? In those forgotten lifetimes? Right now?

**Author's Note:**

> i know the answer to that last question is a resounding «no» but ansgt is fun to write. this is my first work on here. please be nice, i guess.


End file.
